


Humans of New York

by Aj4668



Series: Battle Scars [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brandon Stanton - Freeform, Depression, Embedded Images, Humans of New York (HONY), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor character death referenced (OC), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, descriptions of war violence, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans of New York speaks with Finn for the Headstrong Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Thanks to [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly).  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


 

  
  
  


 

 

Recently, [Humans of New York (HONY)](https://www.facebook.com/humansofnewyork/) started a series that allowed vets of Iraq and Afghanistan to tell their stories. They have partnered with the [Headstrong Project](https://www.facebook.com/HeadstrongProject/) to raise awareness of PTSD and therapy. HONY also started a [fundraiser](https://www.generosity.com/community-fundraising/let-s-help-headstrong-help-veterans/x/5217332) for Headstrong Project, for those who can and wish to donate. 

The Humans of New York name belongs to Brandon Stanton, who also owns the profile pic on the post I created. He owns everything about HONY. If you haven't ever seen HONY on FB, IG, Tumblr, etc., check it out. It will restore your faith in humanity.


	2. (2/3)

  
  
  
  


 

 

Recently, [Humans of New York (HONY)](https://www.facebook.com/humansofnewyork/) started a series that allowed vets of Iraq and Afghanistan to tell their stories. They have partnered with the [Headstrong Project](https://www.facebook.com/HeadstrongProject/) to raise awareness of PTSD and therapy. HONY also started a [fundraiser](https://www.generosity.com/community-fundraising/let-s-help-headstrong-help-veterans/x/5217332) for Headstrong Project, for those who can and wish to donate.

The Humans of New York name belongs to Brandon Stanton, who also owns the profile pic on the post I created. He owns everything about HONY. If you haven't ever seen HONY on FB, IG, Tumblr, etc., check it out. It will restore your faith in humanity.

  
  
  
  



	3. (3/3)

  
  
  
  


 

 

Recently, [Humans of New York (HONY)](https://www.facebook.com/humansofnewyork/) started a series that allowed vets of Iraq and Afghanistan to tell their stories. They have partnered with the [Headstrong Project](https://www.facebook.com/HeadstrongProject/) to raise awareness of PTSD and therapy. HONY also started a [fundraiser](https://www.generosity.com/community-fundraising/let-s-help-headstrong-help-veterans/x/5217332) for Headstrong Project, for those who can and wish to donate.

The Humans of New York name belongs to Brandon Stanton, who also owns the profile pic on the post I created. He owns everything about HONY. If you haven't ever seen HONY on FB, IG, Tumblr, etc., check it out. It will restore your faith in humanity.

  
  
  
  



End file.
